Playboy disaster
by Jumpman23E
Summary: Soo Percy is a local bad boy Annabeth is a good girl they are like 25ish AU no gods Rated M for future chapters. Percabeth Oh yea first story on here so please review everything please
1. Chapter 1

No copyright intended I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians because if i did it would suck and nobody would know who Percy even is sooo yea Rick Riordan owns YOU ROCK RR.

Percy POV

Percy Jackson looked out the window of his house on Falls Mountain and couldn't believe what he saw in town down below. He stopped and swore under his breath. How could the situation have gotten so bad so fast? He should have been keeping an eye on it.

But he'd been busy, his mind on work. And it was later than usual when he stopped for lunch and came upstairs.

He could kick his own ass for not paying more attention. It had to be about the wettest day ever in Augusta, Virginia. The rain had been coming down in boatloads since yesterday morning. And Augusta Creek, which ran northwest to southeast through the center of town, had been steadily rising.

Percy had told himself it was no big deal. The creek had huge levees on either side, levees that had held without a break for as long as anyone could remember. He'd never thought that they would ever break. And yet somehow, sections of the levee on the south bank were crumbling. Through the thick, steady veil of rain that streamed down the windows, he watched it happen.

The levee just broke, sending silver torrents of water pouring through more than one break. It was a lot of water and it was rushing fast and furious onto the lower elevation south side of town. And the water wouldn't be stopping on the edge of town, either. South of town lay Augusta Valley, chalk full of small farms and ranches and any number of smaller creeks and streams that would no doubt also be overflowing their banks.

The double J, his family's ranch, was down there in the path of all that water. He dug in his pocket searching for his cell to find that he had no signal. The useless cell still in hand, Percy grabbed his keys and headed out into the downpour.

It was a hell of a ride down the mountain. Half of the way down, the road skirted close to the falls. The roar was deafening, and the pounding silver width of the falling water was twice what he was used to seeing. He made it past without a hitch, but if the rain kept up the road could easily be washed out and he would have a hell of time getting back home.

But right now wasn't that time to worry about coming back. He needed to get down there and do what he could to help. He focused his mind on that, keeping his foot lightly on the brake, giving the steering wheel a real workout, as he dodged around mudslides and uprooted trees, with the rain coming down so thick and fast he could barely see through the windshield. Now and again lightning lit up the gray sky and thunder boomed out, the sound echoing off in the distance, over the valley below.

There were was too many spots where the streams and overflowing ditches had shed their contents across the narrow mountain road. He was lucky to make it through a few of those spots.

Fifteen minutes after sliding in behind the wheel he reached Sawmill Street on the north edge of town. He debated: go right to North Main and see what he could do in town, or go left over the Sawmill Street Bridge, skirt the east side of town and head for the double J.

The rest of his family was hundreds of miles away for the holiday, down in Crater Canyon at a wedding and a family reunion. That made him the only Jackson around. His obligation to the family won out. He turned left and crossed the Sawmill Street Bridge, which was still several feet above the raging water. With a little luck the bridge might hold.

The Double J was southeast of town, so he turned south at Falls Street until he caught sight of the miniature lake that had formed at Commercial and Falls. He saw a couple of swamped vehicles, but they were empty. He turned left again, having been raised here he knew every road in the area like the back of his hand. He used that knowledge now taking only the higher roads avoiding the roads most likely to be flooded working his way steadily to the ranch.

About a mile away from The Double J through the heavy rain he saw another car, a white Toyota Camry crawling on the road

He knew that Camry and he knew who was behind the wheel: Annabeth Chase, the kindergarten teacher. In spite of everything the rain and the flooded road, Percy grinned. Since a certain evening a little more than four years ago, Annabeth had been running away from him and no, he hadn't been chasing her.

He had somewhat of a reputation. People called him a playboy, a player, the Jackson family bad boy. But come on. He had better things to do with his time than go after a woman who wanted nothing to do with him. And since that night four years ago, Annabeth took off like a shot whenever she saw him coming. Percy found her frantic effort to get away from him pretty funny to tell the truth.

His grin faded, she shouldn't be out in this mess. The way she drove so cautious, like some nervous old lady she was likely to misjudge a flooded spot, to get flustered and stomp the brake and end up stopped in the waters that swamped the lower roads.

He knew where she was headed. The turnoff to the Chase Ranch wasn't far past the one to the Double J, but how she was driving he didn't like her chances for getting there in one piece. Percy changed his priorities, skipping the turn to the Double J, staying on her tail.

The rain came down harder if that was possible. He had his windshield wipers on high, beating fast and hard across the windshield, but even on high they could barely keep up with the amount of water coming down.

Lightning flashed, striking an oak up ahead. The Camry in front of him stopped as the oak crashed to the ground, smoke trailing up in a shower of sparks. Thunder boomed across the valley as the Camry started moving again. Every dip in the road held a streaming miniflood. Each time Annabeth drove her little car down into a trough, Percy held his breath, sure she wouldn't make it through the water, but each time she made it. She drove steadily forward at a safe crawl. And each time, the swirling water had to surrender her to the road.

The ball of dread in his gut tightened to a knot when she suddenly hit the gas no doubt because she had finally noticed that he was the guy in the pickup behind her. Instead of taking it slow and steady as she had been, watching the bad spots on the road in front of her, she was all about getting the hell away from him.

"Fuck Annabeth," he muttered under his breath, as if she might actually hear him. "Slow the fuck down." He leaned on the horn to get her to ease off the accelerator and watch the next dip. It looked pretty deep down there. But the honking only seemed to freak her more. She must have floored it, because the car shot forward and took a nosedive into the water rushing across the low spot in the road.

It was bad deeper than he thought, once she leveled out she was up to her side windows in churning brown floodwater and going nowhere. Percy hit the brakes. The pickup came to a stop several feet above the flood. He shoved it into Park, turned off the engine, and kicked down the parking brake and jumped out, hitting the road running. Instantly drenched to the skin, with the rain beating down like it wanted to flatten him, he reached the churning water and waded in.

Her car was already drifting, picked up by the current and, half floating, and pushed toward the lower side of the road. The water was too high to see the danger there, but Percy knew that the bank at that spot dropped off into a ditch. If the car went over the edge, he'd have a hell of a time getting Annabeth out before she drowned.

Annabeth POV

She'd been raised in the valley, too. She knew what waited at the edge of the road. Inside the car, she was working the door latch, trying to get it to open. She shouted something at him and beat on the window.

Percy POV

He kept going toward her, though the water seemed to grab at him, to drag him back. It was like those dreams you have where you have to get somewhere fast and suddenly your legs are made of lead. It seemed to be getting deeper, the pull of the current getting stronger with every passing second.

Half stumbling, half swimming, while Camry slowly rotated away from him as it drifted ever closer to the ditch, Percy bent at the knees and launched himself at the driver's door. He made it he grabbed the door handle and used it to pull his feet under him again.

"You push, I'll pull!" he yelled good and loud.

She just kept pounding on the window, her brown eyes wide with fright. He hollered even louder than before, "Push on the count of three Annabeth!"

She must have heard him, must have finally understood, because she pressed her lips together and nodded, her blonde, pulled back hair coming loose, the soft curls bouncing around her fear white cheek. She put her shoulder into the door.

"One, two, three!" He pulled. She pushed. The door didn't budge.

"Again! One, two, three!" By some miracle the car rotated enough that the current caught the door as he yanked the handle and she threw her shoulder against it. The damn thing came open with such force it knocked him over.

He went under. The door had hit him in the side of the head. Not that hard, but still.

Trying to be a hero? Not the most fun he'd ever had. Somehow, he managed to get his waterlogged boots under him and pushed himself upright, breaking the surface in time to see his hat spinning away on the current and Annabeth flailing, still inside the car as the water poured in on her through the now open driver's door. Awesome.

He went for her diving through the open door, grabbing for her and catching her arm. He heard her scream or her attempt. The water cut off most of her scream. They had to get out and get out now. He pulled on her arm until he'd turned her, faceup, and then he caught her in a headlock. Okay, it might not have been that delicate, nice and it sure wasn't gentle. But with his arm around her neck, at least he could turn and throw himself out the door she grabbed his arm in both her hands, but by then, she seemed to have caught on to what he was trying to do. She wasn't fighting him anymore. She was only holding as tight as he was.

He squirmed around to face the open door. The water shoving him back but at least the rotation of the vehicle kept the door from swinging shut and trapping them inside. He got his free hand on the door frame, knees bent, and he pushed. They got out just as the car went over the bank into the ditch.

The weight of the vehicle going under sucked at them, but Annabeth slipped free of his hold and started swimming. Since she seemed to be making it on her own steam, he concentrated on doing the same.

Side by side, they swam for the place where the road rose up out of the ditch. His boots touched ground. Beside him, she found her footing, too for an instant. Then she staggered and went under. He grabbed her again, hauling her up, getting one arm around her waist. Lightning tore another hole in the sky and thunder boomed as he half carried, half dragged her up and out of the racing water.

She coughed and sputtered, but she kept her feet moving the woman had grit. He had to give her that. He kept hold of her urging her to the high side of the road and up the hill far enough that they were well above the water and reasonably safe.

They collapsed side by side onto the streaming ground as the rain continued to beat down on them, hard and heavy, never ending. She turned over, got up on her hands and knees and started coughing, spitting up water he dragged in one long, hungry breath after another and pounded her back for her, helping her clear her airways so she could breath. When she was finally breathing he fell on the ground and concentrated on catching his own breath

He glanced in the direction of his truck about then. The water had risen a lot a whole lot, it was maybe two feet from his front wheels now. He turned to the waterlogged woman gasping beside him. "Stay here and don't move. I'll be right back."

Swearing he got up and sprinted to his truck once there he got in and moved it to higher ground. He looked around and the water was still rising he got out and looked for Annabeth.

She was gone.

AN: what do you think leave a review thanks :)

Annabeth: i would have gotten out i didn't need his help.

Me: yea sure you would have

Annabeth i know i would have you just suck


	2. Chapter 2

**I do no own Percy Jackson soo yea no copy right intended **

AN: so yea i know Chapter one was so boring and dumb and yea i'm sorry, but please stick with me it's going to get better. Please review i love any type of review even a flame

Percy POV

A moment later, Percy spotted her. She was on her feet and struggling up the long slope of the hill. He knew where she was headed. There was a big, weathered structure way at the top, the Chase Barn. "Annabeth, what the hell?" he yelled good and loud. "Hold on a minute!"

She didn't stop, she didn't turn. He was tempted to let her go, but who knew what trouble she'd get herself into next?

If something happened to her, he'd end up with a guilty conscience for leaving her. Plus, well, he didn't have a lot of options himself. The floodwaters were all around. He had to get to shelter to wait out the storm and the barn had walls and a roof. It was better than nothing. Annabeth was going to have to get over her aversion of him at least until there was somewhere else he could go.

He caught up to her maybe twenty yards from the barn. She must have finally heard the sloshing of his shoes. She stopped, her arms wrapped around herself to control the shivers that racked her, and turned to confront him. "Percy." Water ran down her cheeks, into her wide mouth and over her chin.

He could see her nipples, hard as rocks, right through her shirt and bra. "What Annabeth?"

"Thank you for saving my life."

"Hey no problem, can we move it along? It's kind of wet out here. I'd like to get to that barn."

She held her arms tighter around herself. "I would like for you to go away and leave me alone."

"Oh, you would, would you?"

"Yes. Please."

He raised his arms out wide "Exactly where should I go look around Annabeth?"

She flung out a hand. "What about your truck?"

He folded his arms across his chest and simply looked at her.

She let out a low cry. "Oh fine all right you can come in the barn. Just ugh!" And she turned around again and continued walking. He fell in right behind her.

When they finally reached the barn she undid the latch and slid in. He went in after her and pulled the door closed. The barn had another door on the far wall. Someone had left the door wide open. It was probably not a bad thing in this situation. The Chase livestock had found what they needed through that wide open door.

Percy spotted a golden Labrador retriever. The dog was headed for Annabeth. She let out a happy little cry. "Frank! There you are!" She crouched and opened her arms so the dog could put his paws on her shoulders. Whining with excitement, he licked her face with his sloppy pink tongue. "You are such a bad, bad dog," she said jokingly.

"Nice dog." He'd had a Rottweiler named Mrs. O'Leary who had passed away last winter. She'd been with him since he was ten and she was an ugly pup, the runt of the litter only he wanted her.

"Down, Frank." She stood up and tried to wipe mud off her shirt and jeans. "He's my dog," she explained, "but he's always loved it here on the ranch, so he lives here more than with me. He was supposed to be staying with me in town, while my parents and Malcolm are out of town." Malcolm Chase, her brother, was the sheriff. "That dog will not stay put. He keeps running off to get back here." A shiver went through her. She wrapped her arms around herself again.

"You're freezing," he said, but it came out unintentionally as an accusation.

"I'm fine." She shivered some more. Her hair was plastered on her cheeks and down her neck she swiped at a soggy hunk of it, shoving it back behind her ear.

Whoa. For a minute there, she'd almost seemed friendly but then she must have remembered that she hated his guts. She turned her back on him and started weaving her way through Livestock. The Lab followed her, panting happily, wagging his tail.

It should have been warmer in there, with all the steaming, livestock, but it wasn't. How could it be, with that far door wide open and both of them soaking wet?

He found a hay bale and sat on it as he thought about what he could do to make things a little more comfortable. He thought about shutting the other door, but the thought of the smell of wet livestock and manure would get pretty strong if he did that so he left it open.

As he thought about what to do next, he watched the dripping blonde haired woman who had spent the past four years avoiding him and now happened to be stuck with him until the rain ended and the floodwaters receded.

Annabeth was busy shivering and ignoring him. She'd always been a fanciful type, even when they were kids. He knew from actual observation. Percy was a wild child he was an only child and his mom let him do whatever he wanted. He went where he wanted and came home when he felt like it. He wandered everywhere. He often found himself on Chase land. Sometimes he'd run into Annabeth. She would be singing songs to herself, making stick houses or reading fairy-tail books.

She never seemed to like him, even then. Once she yelled at him to stop spying on her. He hadn't been spying. A kid wasn't spying just because he hid in the tall grass and watched a neighbor talk to herself as she walked her Barbie doll around in a circle.

Percy scooted to the wall, leaned his head back against the rough boards, closed his eyes and tried not to think about how cold he was.

It would have been nice if he could get to sleep and forget everything, but he had no such luck. He would just start to doze off when he started shivering and wake back up and remembered that they were in the middle of one of the largest storms seen in the area. He hoped no one in town had drowned, that his family ranch was safe. He couldn't help but wonder how much the state was affected.

Eventually, he stopped trying to sleep and opened his eyes. Annabeth stood at the window with the Lab at her feet; she stared out through the endless rain. He rubbed his arms trying to warm up a little and knew she must be staring at her parent's house. The Chase house was at about the same altitude as the barn, on high ground.

He knew he was asking for rejection to try and talk to her, but he was just tired and bored enough to do it anyway. "The house should be safe," he said.

She surprised him by saying "yea I know. I can see it. It's okay, for now…." She sounded kind of dreamy and far away. She added, "It's unbelievable, don't you think? Like maybe this isn't happening. Maybe I'm just asleep."

"Sorry, Annabeth." He meant that. He was sorry. "I think it's really happening."

She looked at him. For once her mouth didn't pinch up at the sight of him. "I lost my phone. Do you have yours?"

"It's in my truck, I think, but there must be towers down. I was getting no signal when I tried using it earlier."

Annabeth sighed and looked out the window again. "Life is fragile isn't it? I mean you go along, doing what you need to do, thinking you're taking care of business, that you're in control, but you're not, not really." Outside lightning flared. "Anything could happen," she said. "It could rain and rain and never stop." Her lips looked kind of blue, he thought.

He needed to come up with a way to warm her up. He began to work his way around the barn, looking for a blanket or tarp or something.

Annabeth kept talking. "Percy I keep thinking of the children in my class last year, and the ones in our summer school program. I hope they're all safe and dry. Our school it's on the south side of town. And my house is on the south side, to…"

He pushed a goat out of the way as he came to a spot where the wall turned at a ninety degree angle. Around that corner was a door and opened it. "Annabeth there's a tack room here."

She sighed again. "Yea, that's right. And a feed room over there." She put out a hand in the general direction of the other shut door farther down the wall.

Percy took a look around the room. There were rows of hooks holding ropes and bridles and bits. He was a saddle maker and he grinned at the sight of one of his own saddles lined up with several others on the wall, and then he saw the stack of saddle blankets on a big storage trunk. He went over and grabbed one. Shooing out the goat that had followed him in there, he shut the door and made his way to Annabeth.

He wrapped the blanket around her. "Thank you."

He took her by the shoulders. "Come on. Let's go." She went where he guided her, back through the cattle and horses and goats, with the dog right behind them. He let the dog in the tack room with them, and then shut the door to keep the rest of the animals out. There were a few hay bales. He sat her down on one and knelt in front of her. She frowned down at him. "What are you doing?"

"He held her gaze. "Don't freak out on me, okay?"

She looked at him in that pinched suspicious way again. "Why not?"

"You need to get out of those wet clothes. There are plenty of blankets. You can wrap yourself up in them and get dry."

She thought about it and shook her head. "I'll take off my boots and socks. I'll be all right."

He decided not to argue with her. "Fine, do you need help?"

"No, thank you I'll manage."

"Are you thirsty?"

She gaped at him. "Thirsty?" And then she laughed. "In this?" she stuck out a hand toward the water streaming down the window.

"Are you?"

And she frowned again. "Well, yea now that you mention it I am a little.

He stood up. "I'll see if I can find some clean containers in the barn. We can catch some rainwater, so we won't get dehydrated."

She blinked up at him. "Yes. That makes sense. I'll help." She started to rise.

He took her shoulders again and gently pushed her back down. "Get out of your boots and shoes and wrap this around your feet." He said while handing her a blanket.

She took it, "What about you?"

"Let me see about setting out containers for water. Then I'll grab a few blankets and try and warm up a little, too."

Later, he had his boots and socks off. They'd pushed four hay bales together and spread a blanket over them. Side by side, wrapped in more blankets, they passed a bucket of water back and forth.

When they'd both drunk their fill, there was still plenty left in the bucket. He set it on the floor, where Frank promptly stuck his nose in it and started lapping. She scooted back, settling alongside him, and then spent a moment readjusting the blanket she'd wrapped around her foot. "There." She leaned back and let out a long breath. "I think I'm actually beginning to thaw out."

"That was the plan." Outside, the rain kept falling. The sky remained that same dim gray it had been all day. "Do you know what time is?"

"I don't know. Six, seven maybe?" she sounded softer maybe a little sleepy. That was good, rest wouldn't hurt either of them. "It won't be dark for a while."

He was feeling kind of drowsy, too, now that he wasn't chilled to the bone anymore and most of the adrenaline rush from the various near-death events of the day had faded a little. He let his eyelids droop shut. But then she spoke again. "It's strange, Percy, being here with you like this."

He grunted. This whole day has been pretty strange."

"Yea, it has been scary, and awful. But that's not what I meant."

He knew exactly what she meant. And why was it women always had to dig up stuff that was better left alone? He kept nice and quiet and hoped she wasn't going there.

But she was. "Maybe this is a good chance to clear the air a little between us."

"The air is plenty clear from where I'm sitting."

"Well, Percy, for me, it's not."

"Annabeth, I..."

"No. Wait. I want to say what's on my mind. It was humiliating for me, that night at the Golden Monkey. It was my first time there, did you know? My twenty-first birthday." She sounded sad and wistful.

He'd known. "I think you mentioned that at the time, yeah."

"Octavian had just dumped me for a sorority girl." Octavian was her high school sweet-heart. They'd graduated the same year and headed off to UCLA together. " Percy, did you hear me?"

"Every word," he muttered.

"Did you know it was over between me and Octavian?"

"Well, Annabeth, I kinda had a feeling something might have gone wrong with your love life."

"You led me on," she accused. "You know that you did." He'd seen her coming a mile away. Good-girl Annabeth chase, out to find a bad boy just for the night. "And then you…" her voice got all wobbly. "You turned me down flat."

"Come on, Annabeth. It wasn't a good idea. You know that as well as I do."

"Then why did you dance with me all those times? Why did you flirt with me and buy me beers? You acted like you were interested. More than interested and then, when I tried to kiss you, you laughed at me. You said I wasn't your type. You said I should go home and behave myself."

He'd had some crazy idea at the time that he was doing her a favor, keeping her from doing something she wouldn't be happy about later, but with Annabeth, no good deed of his ever went unpunished. And was she going to start crying? He hated it when a woman started crying.

She sniffled in her blankets, a small, lost little sound. "I still can't believe I did that- made a pass at you. I mean, you never liked me and I never cared much for you and we both know that." That wasn't true not on his part anyway far from it, but he wasn't in the mood to dispute the point at the moment. He only wanted her not to start crying and he thought maybe he was getting his wish when she squirmed in her blankets and grumbled, "Everyone knows how you are. You'll sleep with anyone except me, apparently."

Mad. Now she was getting mad. As far as he was concerned, mad was good. Anything but weepy worked for him.

She huffed, "I just don't know what got into me that night."

He couldn't resist. "Well, Annabeth, we both know it wasn't me."

She mad another huffing sound. "Oh you think you're so funny. And you're not. You're very annoying and you always have been."

"Always?" he taunted.

"Always." She stated angrily

He scoffed at her. "How would you know a thing about me the last four year? Since that night at the Golden Monkey, all I see is the backside of you. I'm not complaining, because you have an amazing ass. But I come in a room and you turn tail and run."

Her facing getting red and she screamed, "Shut up Percy and why shouldn't I have? You're a complete tool and you never cared about anything or anyone in your whole life but yourself."

"Which is girl talk for 'You didn't sleep with my,'" he said in his laziest tone.

"You are not the least bit clever seaweed brain, you know that?" She had given him the name a long time ago when he had fallen into the creek when he was younger and had come up with tons of vines and grass coming out of his hair. She continued with it in high school to insult his intelligence compared to hers and just to spite him.

"You don't think so, huh?"

"No, I don't. And it just so happens that I'm glad we never hooked up that night. You're the last person in the world I would ever be sleeping with." He tried not to grin. "No argument there, because I'm not having sex with you no matter how hard you beg me."

"Oh, please. I mean just, simply, _please_." She sat up straight then. Dragging her blankets along with her, she scooted to the edge of the hay bales, as far from him as she could get without swinging her bare feet to the floor. Once there, she snapped, "You don't have to worry. I want to do with you and in case you didn't know, it just so happens that I have a fiancé, thank you very much."

"A fiancé?" That was news to Percy. The information bothered him. A lot and that it bothered him bugged him to no end.

"Yes," she said. "well, sort of."

"Annabeth, get real. You do or you don't."

His name is Leo Valdez and he's an assistant coach at the University of Miami. We met at UCLA and we have been dating for three years."

"Hold on. Answer the question are you engaged?"

She fiddled with her blankets and refused to turn around and look at him. "Well, no, not exactly, but I could be. I promised to give Leo an answer by the end of summer."

He looked back at her. Her hair was a tangle of wild, muddy curls from her dip in the floodwaters. It should have looked like crap. But it didn't. It looked like she'd been having crazy good sex with someone and then fallen asleep all loose and soft and satisfied.

And why the hell was he thinking about sex right now? Was he losing his mind? A few hours trapped in a barn with Annabeth Chase could do that to a guy.

He sat up "You're in love with this guy, and you're not going to see him until September?"

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Well, if you're in love with him, how can you stand to be apart from him? How can he stand to be away from you?"

"You wouldn't understand?"

"Are you in love with him, Annabeth?"

She squared her slim shoulders. "I just told you that you wouldn't understand."

"That's right I wouldn't. If I loved a woman, I'd want her with me. Where I could touch her and be with her and hold her all night long."

Annabeth gasped. She tried to hide the small, sharp sound, but he heard it. "Oh, please. As if you know anything about being in love, Percy."

"I said if I was in love."

"Well, Leo has gone to Australia until the end of the month. He gets only a short summer break before practice begins again. And do you know how he's spending his limited free time? At a special sports camp, he's helping Australian children learn about American football. Because he's a good man, a man who cares about other people. That's how he is, that's who is….."

There was more. Lots more. Percy let her heated words wash over him. The point was that she hadn't answered the main question. She hadn't come out and said, "Yes I love Leo Valdez."

He was happy with what she hadn't said. She could rant all night about the how great Leo is while talking trash about him. Percy smiled, settled against the wall and closed his eyes.

AN: What did you think hmmmmmm?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So kind of been a while since i have added a chapter idk how often i will update

**NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. I DON'T OWN PERCY J AND THE OLYMPIANS.**

Annabeth POV

Annabeth felt Percy's presence behind her. She sat on the edge of the pushed-together hay bales and stared out the tack room's window as never-ending rain flowed down the glass.

She finished what she had to say about Leo. "It just so happens that Leo would have like to have taken me with him, but he was going to be very busy with the Australian children and I had things I could be doing here at home. We have summer school in case you didn't know and I…" her voice trailed off.

Percy hadn't said anything for a while. Had he fallen asleep? She wouldn't put it past him. He was such an annoying, impossible person. Always has been, and no doubt always will be. So why am I starting to feel ashamed of myself?

Annabeth's cheeks were flaming. She tucked her chin down into the scratchy saddle blanket he'd wrapped around her. At least he couldn't see her embarrassment at her own behavior. She gathered her blankets close again. All right, she probably shouldn't have gone off on Percy like that. No matter how humiliating her history with the guy, he'd been there when she desperately needed him. He'd saved her life a few hours ago, at no small risk to himself.

Plus, she hadn't really been honest while she was getting in his face just now. She hadn't bothered to mention that she had serious reservations about her and Leo. Leo was the greatest guy in the world and he did want to marry her, but she didn't want to leave her home and he wasn't about to give up his wonderful coaching job. And more important than geography, Leo somehow didn't quite feel like her guy.

Whatever her guy should feel like, she wasn't sure, she just had a certain intuition that Leo wasn't it. And worse than her doubts about her future with an ideal man like Leo, well, there was that longtime thing she'd had for Percy. That night at the bar had put an end to her schoolgirl crush on the town bad boy, but before that night she used to fantasize about him now and then. Well sometimes more than now and then.

She used to wonder what it would be like if Percy were to kiss her. Or do more than kiss her. . . Not that it mattered now. None of her past silliness over Percy mattered to anyone. It had been a fantasy that was all. He'd never been the least interested in her. He'd made that painfully clear on the night he led her on and then laughed in her face. And really, after all that had happened today, her four year grudge against him for not having sex with her was beginning to seem nothing short of petty. She really needed to let the past go. She needed to be a bigger person than she'd been so far about this. She needed to be a better person.

And she needed to start doing that now. Annabeth cleared her throat. "Um. Percy?"

He shifted a little, "What now, Annabeth?" His voice was scratchy and deep. Lazy. What was it about him he just always made her think of wrinkled sheets and passion. In a purely platonic way, of course.

"I, um I'm sorry, okay?" She hauled her blanket wrapped legs back up on the hay bales and wiggled around until she was facing him again. He lay sprawled under his blankets, his head propped against the wall, his eyes shut, his eyelashes black as coal, his mouth lax and lazy, just like his voice had been. Curls of his impossibly thick black hair hung over his forehead. She clutched her blankets tighter to keep from reaching out and smoothing it back. "I shouldn't have jumped all over you like that. I shouldn't have called you a tool. That was small and mean of me, especially after all you've done for me today."

He didn't say anything for a minute. And he didn't open his eyes. Again, she wondered if he'd dropped off to sleep and she had to resist the urge to reach out and shake him, but then those lips curved upward in a slow smile. "So you don't think that I'm a tool, then?"

"Um. No. No, of course not. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. I am."

"and you think maybe you could stop racing off every time you see me coming?"

A fresh wave of embarrassment had her cheeks flaming all over again. But what did it matter? He couldn't see her blush his eyes were shut. Also, she truly wanted to make amends. "Fair enough, I will stop avoiding you."

"Well, all right then. I accept your apology." He patted the empty space beside him. "Stretch out. Try and get some sleep. I'm thinking we're going to be busy when the rain stops and the water goes down."

His words brought reality crashing back down on her. She hung her head. "Oh, Percy, it seems like it's never going to stop. I know my brother's house is already underwater. And if it just keeps rising, what if we-?"

"shh." He reached out and clasped her arm through the thick wool of blanket. His grip was strong. It made her glad that he was here with her, that she wasn't in the barn all alone, waiting out the storm. "Don't go there." His voice was calm and firm. "There's no point."

She lifted her head. His beautiful sea green eyes were open now, steady on her gray eyes. "Tell me that we are going to be okay.

He didn't hesitate. He told her what she needed to hear. "We will. Just watch. Now come here. Come on. . ." He lifted the blanket that covered him. She didn't think twice. She went down into the shelter of his offered arm, resting her head on his shoulder. He was so warm and muscular and safe. He smelled of mud and man, which at that moment she found wonderfully reassuring. He fiddled with the blankets, smoothing them over both of them.

Annabeth smiled to herself. All those crazy teenage dreams she'd had about him. And here she was, damp and dirty, bruised and scratched up lying practically on top of him, grateful beyond measure to share a pile of saddle blankets with him. The world seemed to have gone crazy in the space of a day. But right now in Percy's arms, she felt safe. Protected. She closed her eyes. "I didn't realize until now how tired I am."

He touched her hair, gently. Lightly. "Rest, then."

She started to answer him, but then she found she didn't have the energy to make a sound. Sleep closed over her. She surrendered to it with a grateful sigh.

AN: So this chapter was a little shorter than my other chapters idk what is better long chapters or shorter chapters Review please thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. i do not own percy j and the olympians **k now that that is out of the way on to the story and i want to say thanks to everyone that is leaving reviews you guys are awesome.

Annabeth POV

When she woke, the light was different.

Sun; it was sun slanting in the window. Also, she was lying on a man. Percy. He had both arms wrapped around her and his cheek against her dirty, snarled hair. Her head was on his shoulder, one arm tucked in against her side.

Her other arm rested on Percy, which was perfectly acceptable, given the circumstances. But the hand that was attached to that arm? That hand was exactly where it shouldn't be.

And where it shouldn't be was hard. Blinking, not quite putting it all together as reality yet, Annabeth lifted her head from his shoulder and blearily squinted at the morning light. Outside, faintly, she could hear birds singing. Without moving her hand away from his very definite, very thick and large hardness, she looked down at him. Because, seriously, could this actually be happening?

It was. And he was awake. He gazed up at her with the strangest, laziest, sexiest expression and said "morning."

She puffed out her cheeks as she blew out a slow breath and then, with great care, she removed her hand from his private parts and whispered, "The sun's out."

He nodded. "The rain's stopped; it stopped hours ago." He was playing along with her, pretending the contact between her hand and his fly had not occurred. Which was great, perfect, wonderful of him.

She backed off him onto her knees, dragging the blankets with her hand and shoved her hair out of her eyes. "You, uh, should have woken me."

"Uh-uh." He reached out and clasped her shoulder, a companionable, reassuring sort of gesture that made tears clog her throat. She swallowed them down. And he said, "You needed your sleep and so did i. I woke up in the middle of the night and it was quiet. I knew the rain had finally stopped. I thought about getting up, but then I just closed my eyes and went back to sleep."

Frank was up, making whining noises, scratching at the door that led outside. "I should let him out." He took his hand from her shoulder. She wished he hadn't, that he would touch her again, hold on tight and never, ever let go. But he didn't. and she pushed the blankets aside, swung her legs over the edge of the hay bales and stood up. Barefoot, she went and pulled the door open. Frank went out and she scolded, "Don't run off, now." She glanced back over her shoulder at Percy.

He was sitting up, bare feet on the floor. He had a case of bed head every bit as bad as hers, and he was kind of hunched over, his elbows on his knees. "Come on," he said gruffly. "Put your boots on," He raked his fingers back through all that thick, messy hair. "We'll see if the water's gone down enough that we can get across the ravine to your parents' house."

They put on their damp socks and boots and pulled open the door that led into the main part of the barn, most of the animals had wandered off, out into the morning sunshine, leaving a whole lot of fresh manure behind. "Are you supposed to be taking care of the place while your parents are out of town?"

She shook her head "No, some neighbors agreed to look after things and feed the stock until the family returned. But I'm guessing they probably all have their own problems about now." At least it was summer and grazing was good. The animals wouldn't starve if they were left alone for a few days.

They ducked back into the tack room and went out through the exterior door. Frank was waiting for them, sitting right outside the door, acting as though he'd actually listened when she told him not to wander off. Annabeth scratched his head and called him a good dog and tried to tell herself that the jittery feeling in her stomach was because she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before not the rising dread at the prospect of how bad the damage was in town.

"It's a beautiful day," she said, tipping her head up again to the clear sky. "You'd almost think yesterday never even happened."

"Hey."

She lowered her gaze to him. Even with his hair sticking up on one side and dirt at his temple, he still looked like every well behaved girl's naught, forbidden fantasy. "Hmm?"

His swirling sea green eyes searched hers. "You okay?" She nodded and forced her mouth to form a smile.

On the other side of the barn, two pigs from the barn were tooting around near the water trough as Annabeth stared across the ravine at her parents' house. The house was untouched by the flood, though the water had gotten halfway up the front walk that was lined with her mother's prized roses. Her dad's minitractor lay on its side at the base of that walk. And a couple of cows had gotten through the fence and were snacking on the vegetable garden in the side yard.

Below, in the ravine, the water had receded, leaving debris strewn down the sides of the hill and up the one on which the house sat. there were tree trunks and lawn chairs down there, boulders and a bicycle, a shade umbrella and any number of other items that looked bizarre, scary and all wrong, soggy and busted up, trailing across the pasture. Annabeth turned her eyes away, toward the road, and saw her Camry. It had drifted past the ditch and lay on its side in the pasture. It was covered in mud.

"I guess I'll be needing a new car." She tried to sound philosophical about it, but knew that she didn't exactly succeed.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go check out the house. Watch where you put your feet in the ravine."

Frank and the two pigs followed them down there. They picked their way with care through all the soggy junk and knotted tree roots. It was going to be quite a job, cleaning up. And she knew that all the other ranches in the valley had to be in a similar state, if not worse. Her family still had a barn and the house, at least. And as far as she could see, there were no animals or people lying broken amid the wreckage down there.

When they reached the house, they went up the front stops. She'd lost her keys. They were probably still stuck in the ignition of her car. But her mom had left a house key where she always did, in the mouth of the ceramic frog by the porch swing.

They went inside. The power and phone were both out, but still, it all looked just as it had the last time she'd been there, the white refrigerator covered with those silly magnets her mother liked, some of them holding reminders to pick up this or that at the store. There were also pictures of her and her brother and a few recipes her mom was meaning to try. In the living room, the remote sat on the table by her dad's recliner and her mother's knitting bag waited in its usual place at the end of the fat blue sofa.

Her childhood home, intact, it seemed a miracle to her right then. And she wanted to cry all over again with a desperate, hot sort of joy.

Percy turned on the water in the kitchen, it ran clear but they both knew that the flood could have caused contamination of any wells in its path.

She said, "We have wells for the animals. But for this house and Malcolm's place, we have a water tank that taps an underground spring higher up on this hill. The floodwaters wouldn't have reached that far. So the water here, in the house, is safe."

"That's good. A lot of wells are going to need disinfecting. Any source of clean water is great news."

She nodded. "And in town they get water from above the falls. So they should be all right, too, shouldn't they, at least on the north side of the creek?" He shrugged. She knew what he was thinking. Who could say what they would find in town, and what about his family's place? "I know you prably want to head over to the Double J."

"Yeah, but let's check out your brother's house first, and then see about getting something to eat."

Malcolm's house. She realized she didn't want to go there, but she did it anyway. And she was glad, again, for Percy's presence at her side. The house was locked up. They looked in the windows. It was bad. The waterline went three feet up the walls, but the moisture had wicked higher in ugly, muddy spikes. Malcolm's furniture was beyond saving, soggy and stained, the stuffing popping out.

"Can we get to the propane tank?" Percy asked. "Better to be safe than sorry when it comes to a possible gas leak." She showed him the way. They were able to turn it off from outside. Then he said, "Come on. There's nothing more we can do here right now."

They went back to her parents' house and found plenty to eat in the pantry. She filled Frank's food bowl and the hungry dog quickly emptied it. After the meal, she took the perishables out of the fridge and put them in a bucket in the front yard. The two pigs went right to work on the treat.

It was still pretty early, a little after seven. Percy suggested they make use of the safe water source and take showers before they left. There was just no way to guess the next time they'd have a chance to clean up a little. Like Malcolm's house, the tank was heated by propane, so they even had hot water.

Annabeth chose from some of her own old clothes that her mom had stored for her in a box under the stairs. She got clean jeans, a fresh shirt and a pair of worn but sturdy work boots to wear. For Percy, she found an ancient purple shirt that belonged to her dad, a pair of her dad's boots that were a pretty decent fit, and some trusty overalls. She also gave him a towel, a toothbrush, shaving cream and a disposable razor. He took the guest bathroom, and she took the master bathroom. While undressing she couldn't help but think about the possibly naked Percy in the guest bathroom. . .

AN: okay probably a weak ending. okay so on other news i want to know if you guys would want daily updates of chapters about this length or longer chapters but less frequent updates. Thanks you guys for the reviews they are all helpful and motivate me to write more till next time


	5. The End maybe

AN: okay so i'm not going to post the next chapter till Saturday and thanks to one super awesome reviewer i'm going to try to do short sweet daily chapters. :) Okay and till then this is the temporary ending or alternate ending

Zombies POV

We waited outside the old Chase family house knowing that the Percy and Annabeth were inside. After they finished showering they went outside to a horde of zombies made up of us the townspeople. As we began to swarm them (we are running zombies not slow walking zombies) Percy took Annabeth into his arms and said "Annabeth it's time for me to man up and tell you i have always loved you even when we were younger and never had the guts to tell you my true feelings."

Hearing that tears came to her eyes, "i have always loved you too seaweed brain." Percy then rammed his lips onto hers, and she ran her hands through his dark black hair. He cupped her firm butt and lifted her up she then wrapped her legs around him and continued kissing him.

Seeing this true love brought us all to a halt and every zombie grabbed a zombie of the opposite sex and some of the same sex and started making out. As everyone started to enjoy their significant other a shadow had appeared all through out the land and we looked into the sky to see a circular ship blocking out the sun. It began to open and we saw a missile shaped object rocket of the opening heading straight towards the planet. knowing this was the end everyone started to hold hands and groaned their last goodbyes, but honestly i don't think any zombie really knew what any other zombie was saying because it just sounded like a bunch of grunting. Percy held Annabeth's hand and said "As long as we are together everything will be okay."

So being a zombie kind of sucks because the world did explode and all but if nothing hit your head all you could do was float around the empty space letting tiny meteors hit your body.

Morgan Freeman Zombie POV

There are rumors of what happened to the beautiful couple of Annabeth and Percy some say that there love for each other teleported them to another dimension others say that they just died and that's it no amount of love can save you from the world exploding. But looking back at where the planet once was there is still a large piece of land and me personally i like to believe that they are on the piece of land making sweet sweet love to each other. Because damn have you seen the ass on that blonde women, someone gave her that ass for a reason and that reason had to be to bring pleasure to mankind.

Zombies POV

But now it's time for all of us zombies to sleep and wait till we land on the next planet till then goodbye...

AN: So how did you like that ending it's only temporary, but if you guys liked it i could just make this story complete and end it there it's all up to you guys or i can continue the other story and keep going with the build up of Annabeth and Percy.


	6. Chapter 5 for real

**I DON'T OWN PERCY J AND THE OLYMPIANS **

**AN: so i guess you guys loved the zombie ending :) lol. so i want to give a shout out thank you to a couple reviewers. WILDSIXX, Lexie Daughter of Athena, and Rebecky2277 your reviews and messages really help so this chapter is dedicated to you three.**

Zombie POV

JK you guys didn't want that type of story.

Annabeth POV

After taking a quick shower she stood in front of the bathroom mirror wrapped in one of her mother's favorite owl patterned towels, combing the tangles out of her wet hair, she couldn't help but think that Percy was just down the hall in the other bathroom, possibly naked.

Or if he wasn't by now, he had been a few minutes ago. She caught her lower lip between her teeth and glared at her own reflection. "Get your mind off Percy naked," she told her steamy image in an angry whisper. "Seriously. You should get help, Annabeth Chase."

And that struck her as funny, for some reason. The idea that she needed counseling over Percy Jackson. She laughed. And then she pulled herself together and pinned her still wet hair into a knot at the back of her head.

A few minutes later, they were out in the kitchen again, deciding what to take with them when they left. (AN: BECAUSE YOU KNOW THERE IS A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE GOING ON OUT THERE JK) She didn't tell him so, but he looked sexy even in overalls. He'd used the razor she'd given him and his dark stubble was gone, his hair still wet, but minus the dried mud from the flood.

Before they left, they filled a couple of gallon-sized plastic containers with water. She stuffed a backpack with a few personal items. Her mom had a key to Annabeth's house in town and she took that, since her was lost somewhere in her mud-filled car. She also grabbed a lease and a plastic container of food for Frank. She would have grabbed her dad's first aid kit, but Percy said he had one in his truck.

"You want to wade out to your car?" Percy asked her. "See if maybe we can find your purse or your keys?"

It was way out there in the middle of that muddy field. And it didn't look promising to her. "We just got dry boots," she reminded him. "Let it go."

Percy didn't argue. She figured he was probably anxious to get to the Double J.

They locked up the house again and headed for his truck, which waited at the top of the road where he'd left it. Frank hopped in the back and they climbed in the cab.

His cell was stuck in one of the cup holders. He tried it. "Still no signal."

Annabeth hooked her seat belt. He started the engine, pulled a U-turn and off they went.

It took them over an hour to get to the Double J. the roads were washed out in several places and they had to find a way around the trouble spots. There was soggy, broken stuff strewn randomly wherever the water had risen not to mention swamped, abandoned vehicles. Annabeth tried to take heart that they were all only things.

Percy played the radio for news. Roads and bridges were out everywhere. Any number of small towns on the western side of the state had sustained serious damage. A third of the state had been designated a disaster area and there were constant warnings about staying off the roads as much as possible, about exercising caution of flooded buildings, about the danger of snakes and the hazards of rats and steering clear of downed power lines.

At the Double J, all the buildings were above the waterline and undamaged, but there would still be one heck of a cleanup to deal with. The hands who'd been taking care of the place were there and safe. Annabeth told them how to get into her parents' house to get fresh water for the next day or so, until they could disinfect the wells. They said they would check the stock for her as soon as they'd dealt with the animals on the Double J.

Once Percy seemed satisfied that the hands had things under control, he said, "we should get going, go on into town."

She caught his arm before they got in the cab.

He stopped and turned to look at her. "Yeah?" His skin was so warm under her hand. Smooth flesh, hard muscles beneath. She felt suddenly shy with him and jerked her hand away. He frowned. "what's wrong?"

"I, well, I was just thinking that I'll bet you really want to go back up the mountain to check on things at your place. You could just drop me off when we get to the next street and I can hitch a ride in."

He stuck his fists into the front pockets of her dad's overalls and tipped his head to the side. "what the hell, Annabeth? I'm not leaving you alone on the street."

His words warmed her, but still she really did need to stop taking advantage of his kindness to her.

Kindness.

Incredible, she'd been so busy judging him as a heartless, undisciplined sex maniac for all these years, she'd never had a clue what a softy he really was. She shook her head. "Oh, come on now. We grew up here. We both know I'll be perfectly safe."

"We don't know what's going on since last night, and I don't want you wandering around alone."

"Percy, I would hardly wander. And I know everyone in town, so I won't by any stretch of the imagination be alone."

"I'm coming with you. I want to be with you when you check on yours house." He said the words in a cautious tone. They both knew where her house was: directly in the path of the water. She was already resigned to the fact that it had to be flooded and was hoping that at least some of her clothing and furniture might be salvageable.

"Honestly, I can handle it. I was pretty shell-shocked yesterday, I know. But I'm over that. I'm ready to face whatever comes. You don't have to worry about me."

He was scowling now. "Why are you trying to get rid of me?"

She fell back a step. "I'm not. I just thought. . ."

He caught her arm with his calloused hand. It felt so good, his touch. And his grip was so strong. "What?" he demanded. "You thought what?"

She looked up at him, at his swirling sea green eyes and those lips that seemed like they were made for kissing a woman and she wondered what he would do if she kissed him. The idea made her feel both embarrassed and giddy. She almost giggled.

"Annabeth," he demanded. "What is going on with you all of a sudden?"

Now she was thinking about earlier that morning. About waking up with her hand where it shouldn't have been about how he'd been turned on.

_Get real, Annabeth. _Just because he became aroused didn't mean he was dying to have sex with her in particular. It was simple biology, and she needed to remember that.

And if he wanted to keep on being kind to her, well, maybe she'd just let him. Maybe she'd just go right on taking advantage of Percy Jackson and enjoying every minute of it. "Nothing is 'going on' with me. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't taking advantage of you."

"You're not."

"So. . . you don't mind going into town, then?"

"It's not about minding. It's what I planned to do. People will need help. They'd need every able bodied man."

"And woman," she reminded him.

"Right." He had the good sense to agree.

She pressed her lips together to keep from grinning up at him like some addled fool and said, "Well, fair enough, then. I was just, um, checking."

He seemed to realize suddenly that he was gripping her arm and let go. "Checking." Now he looked suspicious.

She put on her most innocent expression. "uh-huh. Nothing wrong with checking, making sure you're okay with what's going on."

"if I'm not okay, you'll know it."

"Well, then, I'll stop checking."

"Good, can we go now?"

She had that silly urge to grin again. Must be the stress of all she'd been through since yesterday. Yeah. Right. That must be it.

The trip into town was as booby trapped with obstacles as the ride to the Double J had been. There was the smell of smoke in the air. It wasn't just from wood fires in stoves and fireplaces. They heard the sirens, saw the smoke in the distance. On the south side of town, some homes had caught fire. Annabeth prayed her house wasn't one of them and then she put her house out of her mind and prayed that no lives were endangered by the fires.

Other travelers were on the road by then, most of whom they recognized. Everyone seemed to have somewhere important to go. People waved and honked, but nobody pulled over to talk about what they'd been through or exchange information about the disaster. Percy had the radio on. All the way there, they listened to advice on how to deal with the aftermath of the Great Independence Day Flood.

When they finally got to Hills Street on the southeastern edge of town, they had to circle around and take other roads farther east and then work their way back in. it was nothing but mud, pools of water, swamped, abandoned vehicles and way to much debris south of the creek. The buildings they saw before they turned east were still standing, but bore the telltale signs of water damage within.

The water level was way down from flood stage and the bridge appeared intact. Percy pulled the pickup to the shoulder before they crossed it. They both got out to take a look, to make sure that crossing would be safe. Frank jumped out to follow them.

But then a couple of pickups came rolling across from the town side. Behind the wheel of the second truck was a rancher the both recognized, Apollo Creed. Apollo owned a nice little spread at the southwestern edge of the valley and raised some of the best cows in the entire state.

He pulled to a stop. "Annabeth, Percy, I see you're both in one piece and still breathing. Could be worse, eh? I'm headin' back to my place. We still got a house, but we lost a barn and some sheds. Haven't started counting steers yet. I just stopped in at Hermes's to try and get a few supplies to tide us over." Hermes's General Store was a town landmark. The store sold everything from basic foodstuffs to farm supplies, hardware and clothing. "shelves are already looking' pretty bar in there."

Percy asked, "How bad is it?"

"in town? Power's out and so are all the phones. North of the creek is okay, from what I heard. No flooding, the water supply unaffected. South, is not looking so good. Commercial Street Bridge is washed out. There's damage to the Main Street Bridge. People are bypassing it. We still got this bridge though." He pointed a thumb back over his shoulder. "I guess we had some luck." It was pretty much what she and Percy had thought it would be, but somehow, to hear Apollo confirm their suspicions mad it all the more horribly real. " and then there's what happened to Zeus. Zeus, Ezekiel Freeman, was the mayor.

"What?" Annabeth demanded.

"Tree fell on the old SUV of his. So happened he was in the SUV at the time."

Annabeth respected Mayor Zeus. He was a born leader, a real booster of education and had planned and promoted several school related fund raisings events. "Was he hurt?"

"the tree fell on the hood. Not a scratch on him." Apollo resettled his hat on his head and Annabeth felt relief. But then Apollo added, "must have scared the shit right of him. He had a heart attack."

Annabeth put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, no. . ."

"oh, yeah. It was over real quick for Mayor Zeus."

"over?" Annabeth's hear sank. "You mean he's. . .?"

Apollo nodded. An SUV and another pickup came across the bridge. The occupants waved as they drove by. Apollo said somberly, "They took him to Hades's house. Hades pronounced him DOA." Hades, Hector Gomez, was a doctor that ran the town clinic. "Clinic's flooded, in case you were wondering."

Annabeth and Percy exchanged grim glances. They weren't surprised. The clinic was south of Main. "Hades and a couple of his neighbors waded in there and saved what equipment and supplies they could first thing this morning. Luckily, hades had a lot of his medical stuff stored on the second floor and the water didn't make it that high. He's set up an emergency clinic at his house, for now."

"They got the volunteer fire guys out on search and resuce?" Percy asked

Apollo shrugged. "can't say. I haven't heard of anybody dead, hurt too bad or stranded except for Mayor Zues, but I did hear that some count trucks brought in salvage and rescue equipment and sandbags yesterday before the levee broke. This morning, the town council put together an emergency crew to patch up the places where the water got through. So that's taken care of for now. And you can just have a look at the creek. Water level's back to normal range."

Percy gave a humorless chuckle. "yeah, one good thing about breaks in the levee. They tend to bring the water level way down."

"That they do," Apollo concurred. "plus, there's no rain in the forecast for at least the next week. So we're unlikely to have a repeat of what happened yesterday oh, and the town council called a meeting at noon in the town hall to talk cleanup and such. Wish I could be there, but I got way too much cleanup of my own out at my place and I need to get after it. Bought the bleach I needed, at least. I can disinfect my well." Apollo tipped his hat.

"you stay safe and take it slow on the road, Apollo." Percy said.

"Will do." The rancher rolled on by.

Percy put his arm around her, "You're looking kind of stricken, Annabeth"

She leaned into him, because she could. She needed someone to lean on at that moment. And Percy was so solid. So warm. So very much alive. "I'd been letting myself hope that at least no one had died and I really liked Mayor Zeus."

"I hear you. The mayor was a good man and this town could sure use him right about now." He pulled her a little closer in the shelter of his arm and turned them both back to the pickup, Frank at their heels. The dog jumped in back again and they got in the cab.

As they drove across the bridge, Annabeth tried not to dread what might be waiting for them on the other side.

**AN: Hey so please don't get mad at me people but writing is soooooo boring i really want someone to adopt this story whoever does can do whatever they want with this story so idk how many more chapters i am going to write ********in my head i thought this was going to be like a thirty forty chapter story** the only thing i really like about writing is reading reviews and responding to them. 


	7. filler

Okay so this is just a filler chapter so you can comment on the real chapter if you tried to comment on it you couldn't because i deleted an older chapter and it moved it back which made it impossible to comment on the real new chapter so let me fix it


	8. Chapter 6

"Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety"

Okay so if you know what song that line is from I have to say you are so the most awesome reader I have and I will post another chapter this weekend.

**As always i do not own Percy J and the Olympians Rick Riordan**

Annabeth's POV

It didn't look so bad, Annabeth told herself as they drove in town. In fact, there on the northern edge of town, things seemed almost normal. Annabeth spotted a couple of downed trees and some flattened fences, but nothing like the devastation they'd witnessed coming in.

When they turned onto Main Street they saw that Hermes store parking lot was packed, people going in and coming out mostly empty handed. She wasn't surprised. It wouldn't take long to clear out the shelves of emergency supplies if everyone in town and most of the ranchers showed up all at once and grabbed whatever they could fit in a cart.

The Community Church had its doors wide open. People sat on the steps there or stood out under the trees in front. Most of them look confused and lost.

"Shouldn't the Red Cross be showing up any minute?" she asked hopefully. "And what about FEMA and the National Guard?"

Percy grunted. "With a lot of the state in this condition, the phones out and the roads blocked, we'll be real lucky if a few supply trucks get to us in the next day or two." And then he swore low. "isn't that the mayor's SUV?" The old brown 4x4 was half in, half out of the town hall parking lot. It had definitely come out the loser in the encounter with the elm tree. The tree lay square across what was left of the hood. The driver's door gaped open. A couple of boys in their early teens were peering in the windows.

"That's just too sad," Annabeth said low. "You'd think they'd want it off the street."

"Damn right." Percy muttered. "A sight like that is not encouraging." He hit the brake and then swung a U-turn. He shouted out the window at the two boys. "Hey, you two get over here."

Both boys froze. They wore guilty expressions, but then they put on their best tough guy scowls and sauntered to Percy's side of the truck. They were the older brothers of a couple of Annabeth's former students and when they spotted her in the passenger seat, they dropped some of the attitude and mumbled in unison, "Hello, Ms. Chase."

She gave them both a nod.

One of them raked his shaggy hair off his forehead and met Percy's eyes. "yeah?"

As he'd already done several times in the past eighteen hours or so, Percy surprised her. He knew their names. "Adam. Vince. Show a little respect, huh?"

Adam, who was fourteen if Annabeth remembered correctly, cleared his throat. "We are, Mr. Jackson." Mr. Jackson. So strange to hear anybody call the young and wild Percy mister. But then again, well, the Jacksons were pillars of the community. Some of that probably rubbed off, even on the family bad boy especially to a couple of impressionable teenagers.

Vince, who was thirteen, added, "We were just, you know. . ."

Percy leaned out the window and said "You two could make yourselves useful, head on up to the garage. See if Hephaestus has a tow truck he can spare." Hephaestus had owned and run the garage and gas station for as long as Annabeth could remember. "Tell him the mayor's SUV is still sitting in the middle of Main Street with a tree trunk buried in its good and lots of folks would appreciate it if he could tow it away."

And then Adam said, "Yeah, we could do that."

"You want me to take you up there?"

"Naw," said Vince, puffing out his chest. "We can handle it."

"Good enough, thanks boys, and tell Hephaestus he probably ought to bring a chain saw for that tree."

"We will." The two took off up Main at a sprint.

"That was well done," Annabeth said, and didn't even bother to try and hide the admiration in her voice.

Percy replied, "Maybe, but do you think they'll make it happen?"

"you know, I kind of do. They're good kids, and this is a way for them to help. And you know Hephaestus."

"Yes, I do. Hephaestus respected Zeus and he won't like it that the car Zeus died in is sitting on Main with the hood smashed in for everyone to stare and point at."

She glanced toward the dashboard clock. It was 10:45 a.m. "so what do we do now?"

"I was thinking we could go and see how your house made out. . ."

She glanced over her shoulder, out the back window, past a happily panting Frank, at the Main Street Bridge. Someone had put a row of orange traffic cones in front of it to warn people off trying to use it. And one of her brother's deputies was standing, arms folded, in front of the pedestrian walk that spanned on side. "It doesn't look like they're letting people cross the bridge."

Percy glanced over his shoulder, too. "We could try heading back, then going on foot along the top of the levee until we get to your street."

"That could be dangerous. . . I mean, with the breaks in the levee and all. We would have to go carefully, and we don't know what we'll find if we manage to get to my house. It could take hours and we would miss the noon meeting Apollo mentioned. I do think we should go to that."

Percy faced front again, his big shoulders slumping, and stared broodingly out the windshield back the way they had come. "You know who'll be running that meeting now that Zeus is gone, don't you?"

She did. "Luke Castellan." Luke was in his mid-twenties, a member of the town council. Everyone expected him to be mayor himself someday. He and Percy had never liked each other. Luke was as handsome and dynamic as Percy was brooding and magnetic. Percy had always been a rebel and Luke considered himself a community leader.

Rumor had it that five or six years back, Luke's girlfriend, Rachel, had cheated on him with Percy. Word was Rachel had told Percy that she and Luke were through. But apparently, she'd failed to inform Luke of that fact. There'd been a fight, a nasty one, between the two men that left both of them in the hospital. Percy with a broken hand and Luke with a couple of cracked ribs and broken nose. After that, the two had hated each other more than ever.

Plus, there was the old rivalry between their two families. Luke was a Castellan to the core. The Castellans not only owned the general store, they were also as influential in the community as the Jackson's. And for as long as anyone could remember, Castellans and Jacksons had been at odds. Annabeth didn't really know the origin of the feud, but it seemed to be bred in the bone now between the town's two most important families. Jacksons didn't think much of Castellans. And the Castellans returned the favor.

She spoke gently, but with firmness. "I really think it's important that everyone who can possibly be there attends that meeting."

He put his arm along the back of the seat and touched her shoulder, a gentle brush of a touch. She felt that touch acutely. His sea colored eyes sought hers and held them. "So you want to go to the meeting first and then decide what to do about getting to your place?"

She smiled at him. "I do. Yes." Right then, a tow truck came rumbling toward them down the street. Percy got out to give Hephaestus a hand.

**AN: as always leave a review and i will respond and love you all readers**


	9. Chapter 7

**An: I want to give a shout out to the person who inspired this chapter and well the entire story they have an awesome story that i read that got me motivated to write this one so sunriseangel333 thank you guys please read True love it's sooooooo good.**

**As always i do not own Percy J Rick does thanks**

Percy POV

At ten past two that afternoon the town hall meeting was still going on.

Percy sat next to Annabeth and wished he was anywhere but there he was getting hungry, for one thing, and figured the rest of the crowd had to be hungry too. The big multipurpose room was packed. They had a generator for the lights, but there was no air conditioning. As a rule, it never got hot in town, but with all the bodies packed in that room, it was hot now.

Tired, frightened, stressed out townspeople had taken every chair. More people stood at the back or along the side walls. There were children, too. People didn't want to let their kids out of their sight at a time like this. And kids got restless when forced to sit or stand in one place for too long.

Babies were wailing and small voice kept asking "Dad, when can we go?" and " Mom, is this over yet?"

There were a lot of big talkers in town and every one of them was insisting on being heard. Plus, that jerk Luke sat up there on the hall stage with the other useless members of the council and kept banging the mayor's big hand carved oak gavel for order.

All right, it was true. A lot of people thought the world of Luke. And maybe, if Percy were being fair about it, he'd admit that Luke had a few good qualities. However, when it came to most Castellans, and Luke in particular, Percy just plain didn't feel like being fair.

Luke had the council in his pocket, naturally. They all looked at him like he was wearing a damn halo or something, like he was the one sent down from heaven to single handedly fix everything that had gone completely wrong since the day before.

"Everyone, your attention!" Luke boomed in that smooth tone that made people think he knew what he was talking about. "We all have to work together here. As I've said before, though phone, internet and TV are temporarily out of commission we have the radio system at the sheriff's office and we are in communication with the state office of Disaster and Emergency Services. They are well aware of what is going on in town and the valley, and, unfortunately, in far too many other communities in the area. The good news is that everything is under control and moving along."

Somebody in the crowd made a rude noise.

Luke banged the gavel some more. "If we could all just be patient for a little bit longer, we will get these teams firmed up, so we can all get going on the cleanup right away/"

Percy knew he should keep his mouth shut. His plan had been to get through the meeting, help Annabeth deal with the probable ruin of her home and then pitch in wherever he was needed, but Luke and the council had their priorities turned around. And while there were plenty of people willing to on and on about the difficulty of the situation and how much they wanted to help, nobody else seemed ready to tell the council they were putting the cart before the horse.

He got to his feet. Beside him, Annabeth was startled and looked up at him, wide eyed. She did amuse him, the way she always looked so worried about what he might do next. He sent her a glance that he meant to be reassuring. Her eyes only got wider. So much for soothing her. He faced fronat and waded in.

"I'm sorry, nobody's speaking up about the real issue here and so I suppose I'm going to have to be the one. Luke, cleanup is not the issue yet," he said good and loud. "First, we need to get teams into the flooded areas and see who needs help there. We need search and rescue and we needed it hours ago."

A chorus of agreement rose from the crowd, apparently others though there should be a rescue effort as well. It was only that no one had been willing to stand up and say it out loud.

Luke banged his gavel and looked at Percy with disgust, and anger. "Order, please, everyone. I already explained. We have the volunteer firefighters out searching for trapped or injured survivors."

"One team, you're saying? With how many men on it?"

Luke didn't answer either question. Instead, he went right on with his argument. "Those men are trained for this and know what they're doing. We don't think it's a big problem. No one has reported anyone missing."

"And how are you going to know if someone's missing?" Percy demanded. "People can't call. The phones are out. There can't be more than a third of the people in the valley here at this meeting or hanging around Main Street. Where are the rest of them? Trying to clean up what's theirs? Or trapped on the upper floors of their houses, wondering why no one's com looking for them?"

"But we are looking, and I honestly do not believe. . ."

Percy didn't even let him get started. "And you didn't answer my first question. How many men are out on search and rescue, Luke?"

Others spoke up then. "Yeah! How many?" someone demanded

"Not enough, that's how many!" answered another.

Luke's face had gone a deep shade of red. "People, please. Order!"

Percy stuck his hands into the pockets of his overalls and waited for Luke to stop pounding the gavel. Once he did, Percy answered the question himself. "I'm guessing about nine, nine men to cover the whole of this town and the valley. Have I got that right?"

"Nine strong, able men who are trained in effective search and rescue," Luke insisted, his face even redder than before.

Percy kept after him "It doesn't matter how good they are. Nine men are not enough. We need to put every able bodied adult on the search until we've made a circuit of all the homes and ranches in town and in the valley. I shouldn't take more than the rest of today and tomorrow, if we get a move on. After that, we can change our focus to salvage and cleanup."

Down the row from him and Annabeth, on of the Castellan men called out, "Sit down and shut up, why don't you, Jackson? Let them that knows what they're doing make the decisions here."

"Yeah," said another voice. "We don't need the likes of _you_ tellin' us what to do first."

And that was when Annabeth shot to her feet beside him. At first, Percy thought she would grab his arm and big him to stay out of it.

But it turned out he'd misjudged her. "I feel I must add my voice to Percy's," she said in that prim schoolmarm way of hers that never failed to get him kind of hot. "We have no idea how many people might be trapped in their homes or their barns. There are bound to be collapsed buildings. People could be buried in the rubble, praying they'll be rescued before it's too late. We've already lost the mayor."

"Bless his soul," said a woman's voice.

"Amen," said another.

Annabeth wasn't finished. "Search and rescue is the first job. And we need to give it everything. We can't afford to lose one more precious life.

And Percy added his voice to hers. "We've got to save our people before we worry about your property."

The room erupted in whistles and applause. People shouted, "By golly, he's right!" and "Search and rescue!" and "Percy's said it!" and "Listen to the schoolteacher!"

By the time the clapping finally stopped, even Luke had seen the writing on the wall. He did what he had to do and went along. "The council, as always, seeks to understand and take action according to the wishes of our citizens. We will call in the nine trained men and reassign them as team leaders."

Luke was still talking. "For today and tomorrow and as long as is needed those nice leaders will head the teams in our search and rescue efforts. Volunteers, seek out a leader. Hestia?"

Hestia, the council member to Luke's right, stood, picked up a pointer and smacked it against the map of the county that hung behind the council table. The map had already been divided into sections for the proposed cleanup teams. "Team one, section one and so on," Artemis announced. "We've been fortunate in that rubber boots, heavy rubber gloves and necessary tools have already been trucked in and will be provided to each of you. Please wear the boots and gloves at all times when searching in mud or standing water. Be on careful lookout, everyone, for vermin of all persuasions. Floods bring out the rats and displace the snakes. Thank you, Luke." With a nod, she set down the pointer and took her seat again.

Luke wrapped it up. "Getting around in flood areas isn't easy, but we are able to truck in supplies from other towns for those in need. The Ladies of Artemis of the Community Church has set out a meal on the church lawn while we've been busy with our meeting here. If everyone will file outside in an orderly manner, Sister Artemis will lead us in a prayer, after which we will share a late lunch. By then, your team leaders will have returned and the search for missing survivors can commence."

**An: I hope this chapter wasn't too bad for you guys but yea thanks all reviews are welcome i love reading them and they get me to want to write more.**


	10. Chapter 10 and beyond

**AN: Hey so umm a person sent me a Pm and asked about the future of the story. But umm soo I'm 18 and in December I'm shipping out to the Navy Great Lakes, Illinois (I'm going to be a nuc if anyone was wondering :)) and I really don't feel like writing more since I'm almost leaving you know. So if you wanted to know what i was going to do with this story this is what i would have done with the story. It basically just says what main events were going to happen and what i was going to have in this story :( sorry guys I enjoyed writing this story and all but yea i have other things on my mind right now and don't see myself finishing or continuing this till maybe like years in the future. And no this is not some dumb Zombie chapter. **

So the next couple of chapters were going to be about the relief and clean up of town and people would be staying somewhere like town hall while the town was being cleaned and during the night Percy and annabeth would see stars together and talk.

Once they finished with searching Percy would take annabeth to see her house which would have tons of water damage so Percy would invite annabeth to his house then they might have a tiny argument they would both head to there rooms but annabeth wouldn't be able to sleep so she would go to the kitchen to find like a snack and Percy would already be there and he would say sorry and he would admit his feelings for her and then there would be a huge make out session and a definite lemon

Then annabeths family would comeback and they would go visit them and Malcolm would talk to Percy like if you break her heart I'll kill you not really kill but you know a brother type of speech. Which would make Percy start thinking about his relationship with Annabeth. They would go home and Percy would ask her to marry him she would want to know why he is proposing and he would say because that's what he thinks she wants aka commitment.

She would get mad that he is only proposing for that reason I would skip time a little bit idk make them talk but not get them together Percy would talk to his mom about how he feels and how she is going to probably get married to Leo. And his mom would tell him to go and talk to her.

She would be in town and Leo would come in with like a helicopter or parachute or some other awesome entrance Percy would show up and tell annabeth that he loves her and wants her to marry him because he loves her and wants to settle down with her or something else like that she would say yes and tell Leo sorry

Leo being awesome and care free would just say like whatever and make out with some girl or something and he would leave. Percy would take annabeth back to his house and I probably would end it on a lemon and yea that is sort of what I wanted to do with the story

and I also would probably have had some other zombie chapters in between and continue where I left off with the zombies in space and the in between zombie chapters would just come up whenever I got bored of writing the main story or just to mess with readers or just for some laughs at what zombie chapters I could come up with lol :D

**Final Author note: So what did you guys think about what i was going to do with this story i still would want you guys to PM me and review, it is cool to know what you guys/girls think about my ideas so yea please Pm if you have any questions or leave a review about the plot or really about anything. If anyone didn't like the way i was going with this story you can write it however you want to write it but i would want you to pm so i could see where other people would go with the story.****Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and everyone who followed or favored this story.  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Jumpman_23E**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys so sunriseangel333 has decided to write this story she/he is really a great writer by far better than I am so trust me when I say you will not be disappointed by what she/he is going to write. I sent her/him the chapters i wrote so if you see a story written exactly like mine or is very similar please don't go out and hate on it.

**The name of the story is Playboy Disaster-Reboot.**

That being said if you still want to use my story and write your own version please let me know I will most likely give you the chapters I have written as well and let people know that you are going to be writing a version of this story i'm saying this because i really am interested on where some of you guys would have gone with this story and would love to read your version.


	12. Zombie Chapter

**AN: Hey I know i said i'm done writing but this is a zombie chapter, zombie chapters take like 5 minutes to write, because i don't really care about tense, grammar, plot, or rules. In my Zombie chapters random stuff just happens. Like whatever comes into my head just boom it doesn't matter how silly or dumb the idea i just put it down as part of the story.**

**I feel like i need to clear something up okay if you read the playboy disaster reboot it says i'm a girl no I, my good sirs and mams, am a sir not a mam. (I'm a dude) (A guy)**

Zombie POV

Zombie log 70 we have been drifting for weeks now I'm not sure how long we can keep our sanity. . .

"Hey guys woohoo floating is awesome!"

"Dammit Steve shut up I'm doing zombie log here"

"Sorry."

Dammit I lost my place end zombie log.

Zombie log 71 drifting, roaming waiting. Space is a cold mistress she seduces you with her endless beauty. . . . . .

"Zombie boner alert!"

"Fuck Steve can't you just keep quiet for like one zombie log, shit you have been talking non-stop for like the past three galaxies."

"Sorry."

"Fuck that Steve I'm done with you saying sorry. Linda get my shotgun."

"Hey man be cool come on we can work this out" Steve says while lifting his arms up.

"No just no it's over you're done. Linda dammit where is my gun." Point of view zombie yells while facing Steve who is trying desperately to get away.

"Here you go I'm sorry it took so long I couldn't for the life of me remember which meteor I left it in." Linda says while handing point of view zombie the gun.

"You're done now Steve." Point of view zombie shouts while shooting at Steve repeatedly in the head.

"Okay Linda when everyone asks what happened to Steve we say the space marshmallows came and killed Steve. And let me just end this zombie log so we can start bumpin uglies now that we are alone." Point of view zombie says while wiping his face and handing Linda the gun back.

"Okie dokie artichokie." Linda states with a huge smile on her face.

Steve died a terrible death I wonder how this will affect morale end zombie log

Zombie log 546 it has been 546 days of just floating our numbers have dwindled down to the thousands. We're not sure how much longer we are going to survive, our numbers keep dropping due to the meteors and space lions. Oh the space lions they can be so brutal the size of 20 Chihuahuas and pelts as pink as a little girls room that loves princesses. One space lion can kill ten zombies in mere days with their jetpacks and spoon sharp teeth. It's a gruesome site to behold. But we zombies are a proud and tough group we haven't given up hope, not yet anyways. Till next time. End Zombie Log

Zombie log it has been 1 hour since the last log it appears that we are coming up on a large cube shaped planet. Expected time of arrival twenty two hours and fifty three minutes. Finally the feast shall begin. . . .

Jercy Packson on Cube Shaped Planet POV

It's the BEEEEST DAY EVEEEEEEER. Hmm today by golly is going to be a great day you betcha, because every day is an amazing day here on wonderful world. The flowers are blossoming, the birds are singing, and I am going to sleep with that blonde bombshell in apartment D12 cause you know not a female alive that can resist the charm of Jercy Packson. Ohh yea it's going to be just me and Channabeth Aase in her apartment.

Aase Channabeth on Cube Shaped Planet POV

O M G Jercy Packson is coming over today! I have soooo many things to do I have to get my nails done, find a semi revealing but not too slutty dress, and and and yea I'm so busy. Jercy Packson is soooo hot he has such a toned body, messy black hair that just looks so adorable on him, and a pair of the most amazing sea green eyes that just make girls swoon over him.

Random Forgan Mreeman on Cube Shaped Planet POV

I have no idea to this day what those wonderful worldonian ladies were singing about. Truth is, I don't want to know. Some things are best left unsaid. I'd like to think they were singing about something so sexy, it can't be expressed in words, like Aase Channabeth's beautiful posterior and makes your heart ache because of it. I tell you, those voices got me harder and longer than any teenage boy in the school shower dares to dream. It was like some sensual bird flapped into our drab little cage and made those walls dissolve away, and for the briefest of moments, every last man in Shankshaw felt free.

**An: I'm not sure if i have to, but i think i should the last paragraph is a quote from the movie Shawshank redemption just edited a little bit. If you have seen the movie you're awesome if you haven't well go watch it to become awesome. **

**Another thing there are tons of physics errors in this story but like i said it doesn't have to make sense this is just randomness. Lol new challange every review will some how be put into the next chapter as part of the story. Challenge Accepted. matter of fact you can even leave a challange like write a chapter without using a letter or word something idk well.  
**

** Okay last thing i just want to see if you guys will do it because i will find it funny and this would totally make my last month before i go just awesome, go to the Playboy disaster reboot and just leave some random reviews about zombies all of you please for me like my dying request?**


End file.
